


忧郁的杨医生和奶茶要全糖的陈先生

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, E左, M/M, breddy - Freeform, it's messy anyway, no matter what it is
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 如果我只是个普通毕业生，就不会在投奔亲戚第一天碰见满身是血、被人砍了一刀的陈伟丞，在第二天碰见在清吧里背着小提琴点珍珠奶茶的杨博尧。你以为这是我们三个的故事？哦不，他们太闪以至于我疯了才会想掺和一脚。这是两个男人的故事，我只是见证了一部分。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. 刘夏梅

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Melancholic Dr. Yang and 100% Sweetness Bubble Tea Preferred Mr. Chen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022967) by [missssmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missssmon/pseuds/missssmon)



> 源自很久之前喝多了睡过去做的一个梦，昨天和群友聊天时恰好提起，干脆就把它写了下来。苗淼淼是我高中写任何书信体作文时都在使用的名字……总之这篇文章从我个人的角度来说还是蛮有意思的。

夏天结束的时候我背着那个黑色帆布挎包去了刘姨那儿。酒吧门口的两个男人拦住了我。

说不怕是假的，我妈先前总是万般叮嘱我没事的时候不要来刘姨这儿，她说这些人都不是啥好人……问题是我现在无处可去了。 "啊，那个，我找刘夏梅，我是她侄女。" 男人摸出手机，一边伸出手将我像门外拦了一下。

就是那个时候，我看见街角转弯的地方跑过来一个男人，瘦高的个子，遮住了刺眼的日落光线，因此我只能看清个轮廓，等我睁大了眼睛企图看清这个人，却恍然发现对方身上的白色背心好几处被血染红了。

门口的另一个男的跑过去扶住了他，"喂，伟丞，你这什么情况？"

与此同时，打电话的男人拍了拍我的肩膀，说："走，我带你去找她。你是叫苗水是吧？" "呃……"我又瞥了一眼那个身上带血的男人，摇摇头道："不是，是苗淼。"五大三粗的男人不好意思地揉揉脑袋，大手又一拍我的肩膀，"对不住，我实在文化不高，对了，你叫我大虎就行。"

我俩一前一后穿过进入酒吧的窄小长廊，昏暗的灯光和大虎宽大的后背让我产生了一种幻觉——好像这条走廊永远没有尽头。正当我这么想着的时候，眼前一亮，我们到了。

刘姨有个单独的办公室，装潢太过男人味，以至于我以为大虎领我走错了地方。

刘夏梅背对着桌子正在骂着站在她旁边的男人，"你他妈的眼瞎吗？老五带着人都过去了你还让伟丞留在那，啊？老五想要那块场子想了不只一天两天了，反正警察盯上了，给他就完了……你是白目吗？"刘夏梅说着，站起来又给了那男人一巴掌。

大虎慌忙挡在我眼前，抬手敲了敲门，"刘姨，小苗来了。" 我又一次听到了"伟丞"这个名字。 刘夏梅脸上表情一收，对那男人一挥手，后者灰溜溜地走出去。

"小苗，来啦？"她温柔地笑着从桌子后走出来，与刚才的人几乎判若两人。 "我先叫大虎领你去住的地方，我还有点生意上的事情，晚会再去找你……正好，"她又面向大虎，"带着小苗去百货大楼逛逛也成，置办些需要的东西，今天晚上不用你看班了，叫翔宇替半天。"

大虎人看起来凶，其实还蛮憨厚的，我俩走去百货大楼的时候，我忍不住问他："在门口那会那个人是谁啊？就是我听刘姨喊他‘伟丞’那个。"

"哦……你是说陈伟丞，"大虎脸色有点犹豫，但还是很小声地跟我说了，"你刘姨生意上难免有些摩擦，有时候商量不好了 就得找人去解决了……"我瞬间就懂了。

"小陈跟着刘姨很多年了，我来这儿给她做事的时候他就已经在了。虽然我总是喊他‘小陈’，实际上他算得上是‘老人’了。"

"那他打架很猛喽？"

大虎哈哈笑起来，"差不多啦，不要命那种。" 我又想起来陈伟丞一身的血。

天快黑了的时候大虎陪着我到了小区里，说是小区，更像是聚在了一堆的老式居民楼。虽然旧了些，倒也有点热热闹闹的意味。

三楼的灯泡坏了，我和大虎站在黑暗里，仅仅靠着二楼的灯光勉强找到了钥匙。钥匙是一大串，大虎艰难地找着我的那一把。

我听见一个人的脚步声慢慢响起来，向下一看，二楼上来一个男人，个子不高，穿着打扮很有学院风那种感觉，不太像住在这儿的人。我打量他时，他恰好抬头，愣了一下，随即拿出手机，按亮了屏幕。 男人放缓了步子，大虎也得以借着他的光找到了钥匙。"谢了啊兄弟。"他轻轻一点头，声音又低又轻，"没事。"然后继续往楼上走。

我这才注意到他带着副黑框眼镜，刘海遮过了眉毛。

九点半的时候大虎看了一眼表，跟我说他得回去了。我点点头，送他到了门口。

这一夜，陈伟丞一身的血反复出现在我的梦里，不害怕是假的，因此五点出头我就从床上坐起来了。 衣柜把手上挂着的我那黑色帆布挎包有点旧了，也许啥时候该去买个新的了。

楼下有人喊着："往后再来点。"我探头一看，大约是某家搬家的，正在把东西往楼上送。

老房子隔音一般，我听见他们的脚步声顺着楼梯到了四楼——因为那些凌乱的声音最后在我头顶的天花板上停下了。

我干脆仰面躺着，瞪着天花板，直到再一次沉入睡眠。

刘姨让我帮忙看着她在凤喜路那家小场，是个清吧，基本上没什么乱七八糟的人去，去的大多是些年轻人，和我年纪差不了太多的。

那地方离我住的也还挺近，下午去看的时候也是大虎陪着我，他和我说，"小陈那天叫老五的人砍伤了胳膊，刘姨叫他休息他也不干，所以刘姨干脆把他丢到你那了……""啥？"我很是诧异。"反正小陈在那就当个吉祥物给你镇着喽，一般的混家儿是不会去找他的事的，能让他有点事情做，顺便也休息休息……小苗，你不是怕他吧？"

"我……这，这我跟他不熟，你那天又说他很能打什么的……"我有点尴尬，却没否认大虎的话。

"安心啦，小陈平日里你不惹毛他，他人还是很好的，等你见了他，聊上了你就知道了。"

结果在这儿我先见到的不是陈伟丞，而是昨晚在三楼漆黑的楼洞里见到的那个眼镜男，和昨天不一样的是，今天他背着个黑色的琴盒，我估摸着大概是个小提琴。

酒保去招呼他了，我在这儿就算个甩手掌柜，偶尔去吧台那儿蹭点吃的喝的。

"珍珠奶茶。" 我忍不住偷偷瞄了一样那个男人，倒不是在清吧喝珍奶有多奇怪，而是这事换着一个男的来做，就很奇怪了。

没过几分钟，我就觉得人群的氛围不大对劲，抬眼一看，原是那梦里吓了我一夜的凶神来了。

陈伟丞换了件深红色格子衬衫外套，里头是件黑色高领，看起来和这儿坐着的几个大学生也没什么区别。 但我能看到他的左手小臂缠着一圈纱布。

"你就是小苗吧？那天我在门口看见你了。" 我僵硬的点头，却一时间想不出来怎么称呼他。"我叫陈伟丞，你随意叫吧。"他在吧台那儿坐下，酒保和他兴许是熟识了，熟练地调好酒递给他。"陈……陈哥，"在学校那会儿我就是个社交恐惧症重度患者，这会儿我恨不得回到平日里我最恨的学校。

陈伟丞的手刚一碰到杯子就收回来了，他抬手叫回来酒保，"不了，今天不喝酒了，给我来一杯珍奶，多放珍珠，全糖。" 这下，我和酒保，还有那个眼镜男三人齐齐盯着他看。

陈伟丞许是没看到别人的目光，自顾自道："昨个叫人砍伤了，医生让我禁酒禁烟，顺便来杯奶茶缓解心情。"

"我有这么说吗……"眼镜男转过身来。

"杨医生？"陈伟丞的表情看起来像是被人薅了一把尾巴的猫。 看起来就跟我中学那会被班主任从后门窗户上逮住上课吃零食的样子一模一样。

"陈先生。"


	2. 断弦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨医生值夜班，碰见了个麻烦的病患，更麻烦的是他们的麻醉师不在。

杨博尧刚从澳洲回来，朋友的私人医院正好需要帮忙，他便在附近的旧式小区租了房子。或许是这种房子更贴合他记忆里外公外婆家的房子格局，远比那精致又现代化的公寓舒适多了。

第一天晚上他去急诊科值夜班，六点半的时候他刚在凤喜路吃了饭，走到医院门口和白班等着下班的夏允打了个招呼，不等他走进更衣室，前台的小护士便慌慌张张过来喊他。

他扔下挎包就跟着护士跑过去，一边跑一边撸起袖子，诊室的床上躺着病患，对方的左臂又一道很大的切口，杨博尧快速戴上手套检查了一下，松了口气。

"还好没有切到动脉……怎么会这么多血？"他眉头皱起来，手上已经开始准备缝合的工具了。"别人的吧……我砍了那家伙两刀还是三刀？"床上的人头一抬，嘴里的说出来的却是语不惊人死不休。

杨医生叹了口气，正值此时，护士又为难地开口，"麻醉师还没有来，我打了三次电话……""三个人都不在吗？""除了李医师以外的两个都请了病假。"

杨博尧不再犹豫，"我猜你大概扛得住，嗯？"

陈伟丞的右手推了一把汗湿黏在额头上的头发，"来吧。"

兴许是杨医生技艺高超，想说点什么转移病患的注意力，又或许他本人也很紧张——"今天诊室预备的麻醉剂刚好不够了，李医师拿着麻醉室的钥匙……所以你还挺倒霉的，不过你的运气可能都换到了对方没有砍到你的动脉上。"

"杨医生，你每次给别人缝针都这么啰嗦的吗？好像我姐姐啊……" 护士为杨医生推了一下眼镜，杨医生手上的动作丝毫未减慢，"不是每次都能遇见你这种麻烦的病患。" 不等陈伟丞说点什么，年轻的医生已经完成了缝线的工作。

"行了，给你包扎一下，这几天注意一下饮食，尽量不要洗澡，一定不要让伤口沾水。等会儿留下你的电话，到时候通知你复查……" 陈伟丞的目光落到了医生的脖子上，他很熟悉那道红色的痕迹，却没法断定……"杨医生，"他看到了他的胸牌上写着"杨博尧"，"你会拉小提琴吗？"

"会。"杨博尧没有转身，走到门口的洗手池洗了个手，和护士说了两句后便离开了诊室。

护士大约是刚从学习毕业的，见到陈伟丞这样的人忍不住发怯，缠个绷带也紧张到浑身僵硬，好在练习的次数多了，肌肉记忆也能帮着她完成工作。 "你在这里坐一会儿，杨医生去给你拿药了。"

年纪轻轻的杨医生看起来不到三十岁，陈伟丞坐在医生对面跑着神，猜测对方不一定比他年长。男人的嘴巴一张一合，叮嘱着他哪样药要怎么吃……说了半天杨博尧才意识到自己是在浪费时间，干脆住了嘴，随手抽了张纸在上面写下用药的量和时间。

"行了，一定注意饮食，你平时抽烟喝酒吗？" 陈伟丞呆呆地点头，他依然在走神。

"那最近禁烟禁酒吧，至少也得半个月"杨博尧伸手在他眼前晃了晃，"想啥呢？我说的你有记住吗？" "记住了。"陈伟丞站起来，从他手里拿过纸，"谢了，杨医生。"说完便扬长而去。

杨博尧记不清自己已经第几次叹气了，这会儿他又开始想念他的小提琴了。在没有病人的后半夜，杨医生干脆放空了自己，任由意念在虚无的精神世界练习小提琴。

黑沉的天幕边缘撕裂了一道金色的缝隙，陈伟丞依然没能入睡，他盯着自己碍事的左臂，再次咒骂了一顿砍伤了他的那个人，等到疼痛感反复不轻不重地折磨着他的神经，他终于忍不住从塑料袋里拿出止痛药，闭着眼扣开铝箔，然后摸索着放在床头的酒。

去他妈的禁酒，他可不能没有酒精。

但是嘴唇刚一碰到酒，他的脑海里免不了映出那个低头写字的杨医生。陈伟丞慢吞吞地起身打开灯，坐在沙发那，鬼使神差地认真看起来杨医生写的纸条，把那杯该死的酒重新放回了床头。

杨博尧好不容易下了班，步行大约五分钟就到了小区，天还蒙蒙亮就已经有一部分的老年人开始起床锻炼，或者出来买菜。

小提琴，杨博尧疲劳的大脑里就剩下了他的琴。

他没有先睡觉，而是把琴架在肩膀上调了调音，准备随便拉点曲子。他放在身边的手机突然响起来。

杨博尧的左手依然在琴上，右手放下了琴弓，划开了手机，"喂？"

"是杨医生吗？"

杨博尧一时没认出来对面的声音，他的左手无意识地拨了一下琴弦，问道："您是哪位？" "昨晚你见过我，医院里那个被砍了一刀的。

" 他顿时想起来了，"陈先生，你有什么事吗？"右手已经把手机拿起来了。

"我好像吃错药了……就是你开的两盒药，其中一盒止痛的，一盒消炎的。我看错了，把止痛药按照消炎药的剂量给吃掉了。"

一声异响，杨博尧盯着自己的左手，一根弦断了，他不知道为什么弦突然就断掉，大脑一时间也没能反馈出有用的信息。

"你现在有什么不舒服吗？"

"没有，就是有点头晕。"

杨博尧再次叹气，"今天记得多喝水，如果头晕的症状一直持续而且没有减弱你就打电话给我，伤口不是很疼的话今天止痛药也不要吃了。"

"好的，麻烦你了杨医生。"

"没关系，伤口有不适也要打电话给我，直接来医院也行。"

"今天白天杨医生也在医院吗？"

"啊……"杨博尧愣了一下，"不，我值夜班。" 那头随意说了两句就挂了电话，杨博尧的眼神却落回了他的琴上。

这附近最近的一家可以更换琴弦的店也得坐车坐上二十分钟左右。他不能一天没有小提琴，更何况家里并没有可以更换的备用弦。

他给闹钟调好时间，一口气睡到下午两点。好在陈伟丞没再打电话给他，大约是没什么事。床头柜上搁着一盒布洛芬，杨博尧捂着头坐起来，抠了一颗橙色胶囊就着杯子里的凉水喝下去，他总是这样，神经性头疼，长期服用药物不是个最好的办法，却是他唯一想到的最省事的办法。

也许现在去煮一杯咖啡是个不错的选择，可是他看到了搁在旁边的琴盒，突然想要去喝一杯珍珠奶茶。

杨医生进入医学院后已经说不清有多久没喝过这玩意了，国中那会儿他几乎每星期都要喝上几杯，就在凤喜路上那家叫"灼光"的清吧，人少又清静，奶茶里的珍珠还很多。 想到这儿，也不知道那家店还在不在。

杨博尧走进去要了杯奶茶，他的琴就背在身上，那根断掉的弦总让他觉得不适。没等他喝上两口，他就注意到了坐在离他不远的座位上的男人。

"不了，今天不喝酒了，给我来一杯珍奶，多放珍珠，全糖。"

他微微侧过脸看着陈伟丞，对方推开杯子，又道："昨个叫人砍伤了，医生让我禁酒禁烟，顺便来杯奶茶缓解心情。"

那句话未经大脑便脱口而出，"我有这么说吗？"他看着脸色僵滞的陈伟丞转过来，也认出了他。

"杨医生？"陈伟丞的动作无端多了几分局促。

杨博尧或许是笑了，但他自己并没有在意，"陈先生。"手掌贴在温热的杯子上，奶茶的香味和陈伟丞的反应都让他心情愉悦起来。


	3. 杨医生的琴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他这人身上背着的，是仇恨。”

酒保姓周，年龄与我相仿，于是我就直接喊他的名字——周敏，听起来像个女孩。

陈伟丞走过去和那戴眼镜的男的聊天，周敏则是走过来问起我关于陈伟丞的事情。

"我只是了解到他在刘姨手下办事，我才来没多久，怎么可能知道些什么……"我的视线越过周敏的肩膀，看到陈伟丞背对着我们面向那个男的，他倚着吧台，吊儿郎当的一副模样，那看起来文弱的男人则是一边笑着，一边低声说着什么。

至于周敏和我说了什么，我一概没注意，当时心里只是在想：这人说话和那天晚上见到的居然是一样——声音又轻又低，但很好听。

"陈哥和我们这些不算一路人。"周敏叹气，我这次回过神来。"什么意思？大虎说他跟着刘姨很多年了。"看起来大家也没有排挤陈伟丞的意思。

他瞅了一眼那两个聊天的人，又对我摇头，"以后再告诉你吧……其实除了新来的，大家或多或少都知道。你别那样看我，我不是说他这人不好……"周敏拿着杯子挡住了嘴，"我们不过是混口饭，他这人身上背着的，是仇恨，"他摇头，又叹气，"都是造孽。"

周敏是单眼皮，他一抬眼，大眼睛盯着我，"小苗，你这个年纪，怎么没进学校啊？别拿不想去学校那套糊弄哥。"

店里的乐手三三两两来了几个，提着琴盒走到了表演的场地。

我收回了视线，"不是糊弄你，其实我考上了，不过呢……我家里就刘姨一个亲了，上学没啥出路，"我把他说的那句话换给了他，"不过是混口饭。" 周敏看起来很惋惜的样子，恰好来了几个客人，他便只好重新回到吧台那边。

和陈伟丞一起的那个姓杨的男人接了个电话，似乎是有什么急事，匆匆起身离开。我看见他把琴盒落在了座椅旁边。

陈伟丞过了一会才发现有那么个东西被落在那里，他抱着盒子跑出店外，却只有白的亮眼的日光落在他身上。

"小苗？"

"诶!"

我从桌子后面走出来。 陈伟丞指着外面那辆摩托车问："周敏的车？""是啊。"他又喊了一声周敏，对方刚刚给客人调好酒。

"你车借我用下，晚上加满油给你骑回来!"

周敏点点头，把钥匙从口袋里掏出来扔给他，"你这是……把琴给人捎回去？" 陈伟丞没多说，冷淡地点了点头就赶紧往外跑。

跟着刘夏梅混的人大多是不要命的，在我很小的时候就知道她已经开始在做这些了。陈伟丞或许经历过刘姨站稳脚跟之初的一些纷争，但我依然认为不要和他过多牵扯为妙，尽管我已经投奔了刘姨。

"他这人身上背着的，是仇恨。"

周敏说的话我依然记得，只是想起陈伟丞抱着琴盒跑到路上的模样，和我那些已经放完假、进入大学校园的同学也没太多区别，我想感叹，可是却不知道要感叹什么。

年龄和阅历框住了想象的边缘，只能堪堪看到马路牙子上肆意铺张的日光，想象着穿着格子衬衣的男人骑着摩托车的身影，影子远远地留在身后。

晚上刘姨说要来接我去吃个饭，不到七点就看见门外停了辆黑车，下来的人却不是我认识的任何一个人。

"陈伟丞在不在？" 周敏拦住了我，低声让我去后面待着。那几个人看起来面色不善，我也不敢在前面停留。我走进休息室，关上了门，留下一条缝以便看清外面的事物。

周敏没动，拿着布擦拭他手里的杯子，问道："你们找谁？"

后面的一个人手里拿着棍子一棍打碎了一个玻璃桌子，店里为数不多的几个客人匆匆离开，生怕惹上事。周敏依然不为所动。

"我找陈伟丞。"为首那人脸上横着一道疤，年龄在四五十岁左右。

"这儿没这个人。"周敏放下杯子，把布收进桌面以下。我看见他摸到了桌子下面的一样东西，那是一把枪。

刀疤脸声音哑着开始笑，"我知道，刘夏梅把他弄到这儿了……怎么着，跟老五干上了不敢露面了？"

周敏默不作声，只是把枪轻轻往桌面上一放，又抬起来在手里，"这儿没这个人。"

"行吧。"刀疤脸冷笑一声，"店里也不是只你一个，刚才那姑娘呢？我得问问她才能确定你说的是真是假。" 我听见枪上膛的声音。

"刘姨的侄女，你想问就问了？那不如叫五爷过来问好了。你们这一群算老几，嗯？" 我忍不住慌了起来，因为刀疤脸没有想要退却的意思。也不知道陈伟丞到底骑车跑去了哪里，但是想到他手上的胳膊、外面那群带着刀或枪的人，或许不出现才是最好的结果。

偏偏那一片红色格子的衬衣衣角在门口闪了一下。 这他妈的……我心里骂了一句。

"哟，来了啊。"陈伟丞皮笑肉不笑地走进来，大摇大摆地站在了门口，两手插在牛仔裤口袋里。 谁也没有先动手，甚至没有人说话。

我几乎要被这寂静到死的空气憋死。

陈伟丞走到门口的柜子那里，摸下来一个装饰用的洋酒瓶子，白兰地或者什么的，瓶子很胖，接着猛地砸到那群人脚下，他不紧不慢地说着："我看看谁他妈的第一个送死。"

刀疤脸使了个眼色，他手下的四五个小弟便高声叫着冲了过去，被陈伟丞单手撂倒在地两个，周敏则是毫不犹豫地举枪打在刀疤脸脚下。

第二道枪声直接弄碎了中央的吊灯，他们都停下手来，注视着从门口走进来的女人。

刘姨穿着件深紫色旗袍，披着个黑色的大件女士西装外套，手里的烟头半截摁灭在墙上。

"勇兴，你这是带人来做什么呢？"

刀疤脸原来是叫勇兴，他没想到刘夏梅出现在这里，脸色僵硬而难看，"老五的弟弟叫你们的人砍伤了胳膊，这亏，可不是白吃的。"

"呵，"刘姨走近了几步，穿着高跟鞋的她并不比勇兴矮多少，"我以为道上的规矩大家都明了，不是你的就不是你的。若是多了一手碰了不该碰的，砍伤倒算不得什么。五爷难不成是要重新定下这儿的规矩？"她说话声音轻轻柔柔，忽而一转腔调，"那场子给了五爷也就罢了，权当妹妹的贺礼，眼下莫不是不打算将我刘夏梅放在眼里？"那腔调尖利而凶狠，她涂着红色指甲油的手指甲抚了一下胸口，又恢复了柔柔的声音："既然是五爷的弟弟，那我也不是不给面子的人。伟丞，你来道个歉吧，这事也就算作罢。"

趁着陈伟丞道歉的间隙，刘姨又点了根烟，却没吸上几口。 "你们要的拿到了，我也得拿回我的。"刘姨叫了两个，一左一右拽住了勇兴，至于其他的几个人，也被随着刘姨来的人制住了。

周敏敲敲我的门，轻声道："你等会再出来，再待一会儿。"我点点头，又想起了周敏根本看不见。

我看见刘姨拿着烟摁在了勇兴脸上，背对着我，我也看不清那烟究竟是摁在了哪里，只是勇兴猛地捂住了上半张脸，大叫起来。陈伟丞脸色冷着，但他看起来好像在走神一样。若我是站在那的人，如何也不会分神想别的……难道他没送成琴？

"告诉五爷，他欠的不只有我的，小心行事总是好的。否则，报应就在面前等着他。"

一种奇妙的预感袭上心头，直觉告诉我这个五爷可能和周敏所说的陈伟丞背负的事情有关。


	4. 四小时三十六分钟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四小时三十六分钟，手术顺利结束。

陈伟丞只愣神了一会儿就反应过来，干脆走近坐到了杨博尧旁边，"没想到会在这儿遇到你，杨医生。"

大约是奶茶的缘故，杨博尧看起来不似那晚那样冰冷，多了几分温和的气息。他继续笑着，解释了自己来到这里的原因。

"你还背着个琴盒啊，是有什么演奏么？"陈伟丞不经意地问道。

"不，"杨博尧本不打算多解释，但他情不自禁地说出来了，"琴弦断了，等会儿我打算去换根弦。" 陈伟丞点点头，没再多说，而是提起自己的事情。

"我小时候学过一段时间小提琴。" 杨博尧条件反射地把目光落在他的指头上，又接着扫视了一圈他的脖子。

"现在呢？"

"不想学了后来。"陈伟丞喝了口奶茶，结束了话题。

"今天伤口情况怎么样？"

他侧过头看了一眼杨博尧，对方的刘海扫落在眉宇之间，黑框眼镜显得他还像个学生。

奶茶滋润过的嘴唇就像果冻一样。陈伟丞疑惑对方的嘴唇是否真的像果冻一样柔软、湿润而富有弹性，当然他没有别的意思。

"还好吧，有点疼。" 杨博尧瞥见柜台后面那个短发女孩子一直在看他们，他不自然地绕开了视线，正当他要说什么时，手机突然响起来。

负责下午一场手术的姜医生被另一个患者的家属砍伤了，另外几个医生并不具备主刀资格，因此他们不得不联系了杨博尧。

"好的，我马上去。"他匆匆解释了缘由就离开了，桌子上的奶茶还剩下小半杯，而他的小提琴也被忘在了旁边。

陈伟丞转着脑袋看着他的身影跑出去，嘴里含着的珍珠迟迟没有咬开，而是反复在唇齿之间转动着。

那个黑盒子映入他的视线。是杨博尧的琴。

他抱着盒子冲出店门，却早就看不到杨博尧的影子里。陈伟丞从口袋里摸出手机，想了想，发了条短信："你的琴在我这，我给你送过去还是你来拿？" 过了会儿，他干脆打开了琴盒，在里面看到了一个写着"Practice"的徽章，当然，还有杨博尧的琴。

他伸手要碰，却在将要落在上面之前收回了手。陈伟丞脸上好像如梦方醒一般，重新阖上了琴盒。 问周敏要了车钥匙后他就背上琴盒走了——并不是为了还琴。

棉芳路的乐器店开了三四十年了，陈伟丞小的时候家就住在这附近。但是从凤喜路到这儿还需要个二十来分钟。

好在周敏的摩托车油箱是满的。

店主是个白发苍苍的老头，他推了推老花镜，眼睛瞪大了，"你是……"陈伟丞笑了一下，握紧了琴盒的带子，"是我，丞丞。"

"啊呀……"老头从柜台后面走出来，步伐凌乱，险些撞到桌角，"我，这……得有十几年了吧，丞丞啊，你都长这么大了……"他的眼圈红了红，本想说点什么，又止住了。

"这琴，怎么，要修理吗？" 陈伟丞摇摇头，"不是，"他把琴盒放在柜台上，"弦断了。"

老头转过身从架子上取了一盒弦线放到了桌子上，他一边打开琴盒一边问："没想到你现在还在拉小提琴。"

"这是朋友的琴。我很久之前就不碰小提琴了。"陈伟丞的话让老头猛地抬起头来，颤颤巍巍地摸着小提琴的面板，良久之后，他长叹一口气，没再说话。

陈伟丞想了想，又多买了盒弦线放在琴盒里，从口袋里掏出钱放在柜台上。

老头按住了陈伟丞的手，"伟丞，你不再碰小提琴，是不是还是因为那件事？" 他没有摇头，也没有点头，一言不发地望着两人的手。

"这么多年了，当初那些人老的老、死的死，你不能把自己圈在里面……该走出来了。"

"薛叔，他们老的老、死的死，可是有的人连老死的机会都没了。"他的手一瞬间用力地压在柜台上，而后很快卸了力，"我走出来了……谁给他们报仇？"

时隔多年，他的动作宛如腐朽了的机器，生疏又熟悉地拿起小提琴，拨动着不属于他的音符。

没人知道那些跳跃的曲谱和动作，在每一个煎熬的不分昼夜的日子里，反复被提及、被排演，好像在为了某一场盛大的演出。

从那一天起陈伟丞没再碰过小提琴，但小提琴似乎也从来没有离开过他。

小臂上的刀伤隐隐作痛，陈伟丞放弃了争执，重新背上了琴盒。

杨博尧没有看到陈伟丞的短信，他进入手术室已经近四个小时了，他知道就在他楼上一层的手术里，本来应该进行这场手术的姜医生正在被抢救，可他不能分心。

这是一场心脏搭桥手术，两个麻醉师和器械护士都是生面孔，没有和他一起参与过手术，十来个人里面只有转机师是曾经和他合作过的。

由于患者本身的身体状况并不乐观，这场手术的时间几乎要超出一般的心脏搭桥手术时常。

完成搭桥后要进行关胸，到了最后杨博尧依然紧绷着，助理为他擦去额头的汗水，尽管如此，他的口罩也几乎全部湿透。

四小时三十六分钟，手术顺利结束。

和患者家属简单说明情况后，杨博尧便觉得眼前一黑，旁边经过的护士扶了他一把，他拒绝了对方提出休息的建议，问起了姜医生的情况。

年轻的护士只是摇头，"我还不清楚，似乎是颈动脉受伤，出血量……我不敢估计……""当时到底发生了什么？""她父亲听见姜医生说病情不容乐观之后就有点急，但是我们几个也没想到会这样。姜医生就说有很大可能撑不过手术，不建议手术，那个人突然高声骂了起来，不知道从哪抽了把刀，喊着‘你想害死我女儿’，戳向姜医生的脖子……小夏去拽他，也被割伤了。" 杨博尧的手指抽动了一下。"小夏呢？情况怎么样？" "小夏只是皮外伤，比姜医生幸运太多了。"

他一个人坐在休息室里，换了衣服后就呆坐在原地。

砍伤姜医生的人是一位患有先天性心脏病的女孩的父亲。他记得那个女孩叫严融，上个月月末病情已经稳定下来了，可是不知怎么回事病情突然恶化，各种并发症随之而来……并病危通知也下了好几次。 只是杨博尧想不明白为何严融的父亲要砍伤姜医生。

他低着头，从口袋掏出了手机。他想和别人聊聊，但是拿起手机又不知道该和谁提起这件事。

陈伟丞的消息几乎挤爆了他的信箱。

最新的一条在二十分钟前："杨医生，我来医院找你可以吗？带着你的琴。"

有些忧郁的杨医生整理好表情，离开了休息室。

他不确定陈伟丞是否会在这里……而他这么想着的时候，已经看到了走廊上那个背着他的琴盒的男人。

"陈伟丞!"他微微抬高了音量，那穿着格子外套的男人立刻扭头看向他，脸上扬起了微笑。 当陈伟丞走近时，他才注意到男人的左臂包裹纱布的地方不太对劲。

"你这是……伤口怎么回事？"下意识地，杨博尧的口气凶了起来。

陈伟丞也没想到他在苗淼那和勇兴的人打架，居然把伤口又弄裂了，从凤喜路到医院的路上他也没有注意到。这会儿纱布几乎全部被他的血染红了。

"我先帮你把伤口处理了。不是跟你说了要注意吗？" 男人没理会他，他皱着眉回望过去，对方则是一个劲的傻笑。

陈伟丞莫名觉得生气的杨医生好像某种小动物，他迫不及待地希望杨医生早点发现琴盒里新换了弦的琴，还有他另外塞进去的备用弦。


	5. 凝视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我盯着陈伟丞，对方望着杨博尧出神，正是来时他一直保持着的动作。

这几天店里生意火爆，好几次我下班回家都已经是凌晨了，凌晨值班的一般是陈伟丞……

说到这里，白天他很少出现在店里，不过也不会太影响，因为他住的地方听说离这里很近，如果有什么事我也可以直接给他打电话。

星期三的时候，一直供货的老张因为老家有事，打算暂时搁置这边的单子，因此我和周敏打算休息的时候去市场看看是否有合适的商家。

忙完了最后一个客人，我掏出手机给陈伟丞打了电话，结果接起电话的是另一个男人。

我对声音一向敏感，更何况声音的主人前几日搬入了我家楼上——那个来我店里点了珍珠奶茶的杨医生。

“额……陈先生他……现在不方便，你稍微等一下吧。”

我忍不住猜测陈伟丞这家伙在干什么，很快，他含糊不清的声音在电话听筒里响起：“小苗？咋了，有人来店里惹事了？”

“不是，我想晚会儿和周敏去市场看看老张，顺便找找下家，你能不能帮忙看会儿店。”

“啊……行啊，那什么，我能带个朋友去吗？”

“谁？”我立刻问道，与此同时，脑子里也反馈出了问题的答案——“杨医生。”陈伟丞告诉我。

二十分钟后，我坐在周敏那辆川崎摩托车后座上，脑子里依然忍不住疑惑：这两人到底是怎么成为朋友的呢？

十点多我和周敏才回到店里，陈伟丞侧坐在柜台后面发呆，我四处看了看，没有看到杨医生。

“杨医生呢？”

陈伟丞比了个嘘声的手势，又指了指旁边柜台后我平时休息的小沙发，杨医生正窝在沙发里睡觉，他的眼镜微微滑下来了些，凌乱的刘海堪堪遮住了眉尾，熟睡的脸颊带着些许粉红。

我盯着陈伟丞，对方望着杨博尧出神，正是来时他一直保持着的动作。


	6. 漂浮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罪恶就像漂浮一样，不真实的现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医学的部分是我瞎扯的，不准确的地方请告知我，谢谢。

杨博尧讨厌夜班，要么你会无聊到死，要么你会累到死。

一个重度骨折的男性被送进了手术室，李医生指派了他作为一助，同时前台告知他们有一辆巴士发生了侧翻，他们将会迎来一大批伤患。

"杨医生，你负责这里吧，一助的话……郑飞，你来。" 被点到名的男人指了下自己，"我？"

李医生点点头，"是。"

一群医生换好了蓝色的隔离衣，站在门口等待着。

为首的杨博尧紧盯着玻璃门，救护车的灯光和声音已经传来，"准备好了各位。"他说。 就像一场战争，所有的士兵只等那一声令下。触动他们行动的只是救护车上下来的人，以及被推开的门。

一瞬间，这里就嘈杂起来。

病人被以不同颜色的标签区别情况是否紧急，杨博尧有条不紊地分配着任务，那些痛苦的叫声、鲜血与尘埃的气息没能阻碍杨医生的工作，很快伤患就被分配好，最后一个腹部被树枝穿透，大腿部分骨折变形，面部有大约三分之一的烧伤——"送到三号手术室，立刻!"他跟着一起离开，同时将后续的监管任务留给了另一个医生。

"这里还有一段树枝卡进去了……"杨博尧皱着眉毛，但是患者面临着大出血，血压飙升。"我看不到其他的出血口，他有其他病史或麻醉剂过敏吗？"

"没有。"

"杨医生，有没有可能是那一截树枝堵住了出血口，血液被压入内部，造成内出血？" 他看了一眼那个人，是个新来的实习医师，担任二助。 血压依然在升高，逼近危险的边缘。

"那我们就打开看一看。这里的血液阻碍了下面的视野，准备抽吸。" "是。" 事实果然如他所说，创口发生位置同时也伴随了内出血。

"你做的很棒。"杨医生在洗手时说着，二助就在他旁边的水池洗手。

"谢谢您，杨医生。"男人取下了帽子，"实际上您在四年前的一场手术里遇到过类似的情况，那是一次肿瘤切除手术。" "功课做的很足啊……"他微微笑了一下。

杨博尧没打算多加停留，倒是这个二助继续说着："我一直很崇拜您，杨医生。您的每一场手术我都仔细学习过。"

"你叫什么名字？"

"陈哲。"

"这次是临时过来当我的二助吧？有兴趣加入我的团队吗？"杨医生脱掉了手术衣，他推了一下眼镜，微笑起来。

"有!"

忙碌的夜班好不容易结束，一杯咖啡足以让杨博尧撑到回家。

回家后杨博尧打开琴盒的时候发现了新弦，他立即就明白了这是谁的手笔。

他想起昨晚在他办公室里，他为陈伟丞重新包扎时，又想起了陈伟丞说过他曾经学过小提琴的事。"我能问问你为什么不学了吗？"

陈伟丞猛一抬头，对上视线时又迅速低下了头。 "杨医生，我能问问你，你有没有没在手术台上死去的病人？" 这是个有些尖锐的问题。

"有的。"杨博尧包好了绷带，他靠进椅子里，看着陈伟丞，"她才十三岁，车祸。我们通知了家属是否决定要截肢，但是重伤让她面临全身器官衰竭，等到她的父母签了同意书后，衰竭已经开始了……"他手里抓着一根圆珠笔，反复按压着，"太复杂，却也太迟了。"

"那么你呢，为什么不学了？"杨博尧放下了手里的笔。

"我曾经为一个人演奏过小提琴，那个人杀了我的父母。"

陈伟丞的表情没有任何变化，好像他说的不过是今晚练习了一个小时音阶。 话题一转，深入到另一个层面。

杨博尧没想到会是这样的原因，他看起来有点无措。 陈伟丞动了动胳膊，他拿起杨博尧放在桌子上的圆珠笔，按了一下，"每一次我抚摸那把琴，我都会觉得那是一种罪恶。如果是这样，我就不该再拿起我的琴和弓。"

"至少……对于我来说，小提琴是我的朋友。"杨博尧艰难地微笑，他的眉眼看起来有点悲伤，"演奏不正是分享你的心情吗？和你的乐器。"

"人会说谎、犯错、失败……那些音符不会。" 杨博尧盯着他的手，"我不知道那些意味着什么，尤其对于你。也许你该试试重新拿起那把琴，毕竟你要面对他，不是害怕他。"

"谁？"

"你曾经为他演奏过的人。"

"杨医生，"陈伟丞脸色有点不悦，"我没有害怕他……而且，死去的只是你的病人，而那……""我的病人？"杨博尧也不高兴了，但他毕竟先提起这个话题，于是略微收敛了他的不满，"我是个医生，而我之所以成为医生就是因为我想要救下他们，我想要他们有自己的孩子，并且能够陪着自己的孩子成长。" 陈伟丞决定离开这里，他突然觉得自己和杨博尧说这些完全是脑子糊涂了。

坐在那里的医生猛然站起来，椅子发出刺耳的声音，桌子上的圆珠笔也掉了下来。"我想要他们不必死于他人之手，他们的孩子不必为此惧怕演奏小提琴。"

"陈伟丞，我无意调查你，只是巧合——我的老师负责了你母亲的手术。我知道那件事了。"

那些掷地有声的词句将陈伟丞钉在原地，一种跨越了时间的悲伤围绕着他，手术室门上的灯与走廊的声音、脚步声嘈杂地堆叠在一起，从那扇门后带来噩耗。

"可是你依然无法明白。杨医生，你是医生，却不是那个孩子的父母。"

死亡是什么？人们为之伤痛，但伤痛的原因却不是死亡本身，而是不再能见到这些人。 我与你十几年来一同走过的街道此后将不会再有你的身影、那些几千个或者是几万个日夜说过的话我将无法再对你重复、你也不再对我抱怨日复一日拥堵的交通和劳累的工作。

我爱你，即使句子的宾语不在存在，即使你无法知晓和回复，这就是死亡带来的痛苦。 漆黑的屋子里，只有一方窗户露出外面车水马龙的街道。

陈伟丞想起他在乐器店，拨弄那把小提琴时所发出的声音。 他想象着杨博尧拉着小提琴的模样，那把琴换了新弦，是他去换的。

恍然之间他回到了那一天，他的琴被摔碎在客厅里，碎片落在血泊里，黏稠的落地声夹杂着血滴溅射出的声音，如跗骨之物，难以摆脱。"我该重新拿起它吗？"他问，却没有人回答。

浴缸里放满了水，他躺进水里，任由它们托起他的身体也淹没他的脸。

罪恶就像漂浮一样，不真实的现实。


	7. 秋日之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "他的意思是，他曾经怀抱着很高的期望，所以会为梦想破灭而心碎……但心碎不会因为你不在乎而感受不到，没有谁的经历是更好过的。"杨博尧叹了口气，"你再好好想想，不管是在什么时候，上学总是一个非常可贵的机会，它不一定让你成为一个对社会有用的人，至少足够让你看清自己想要什么。"

我很少和刘姨以外的人聊起我家里的事情，至于天天和我一起的周敏也不太了解我到底为什么会出现在这儿。

世界足够大，容纳的下七十亿人，也足够小，小到让我们遇见有着同样经历的人。

因为珍珠奶茶，陈伟丞遇见了杨博尧；因为小区位置，杨博尧搬到了我家楼上；因为背负着不可言说的事情，我才说我遇见了有着同样经历的人——陈伟丞。 关于陈伟丞的事情是刘姨某次告诉我的。

不是什么复杂的商业交易或者是人性丑闻之类惊天动地、电视剧能拍上三季的剧情……只是那伙人计划铲除西区老大时被刚从宴会出来的陈伟丞一家撞上，听见了全部的过程。 陈伟丞或许是命大，竟没有被逮住当场杀掉，而是意外地躲进了刘姨的车里。

"我和那群人不和不是一天两天，救下他也不妨事……我本以为就算做了好事，资助他上学就算了，他倒是留在这儿给我做起活计来了。"刘姨自己也笑了，她自己看不到脸上的笑容。

我想起小学二年级的一天早上，当我走进校园时，走了大约二三十步，扭头，我妈正看着我笑，与眼前着笑容如出一辙。 到底是我母亲的姐妹，有些事情即便是说出来也未必是那样想的。

刘姨拾到陈伟丞时四十一岁，她的亲生儿子刘泽方车祸去世第六年。 从那个夜里捡到的男孩身上她也许发现了别的——她的未来、陈伟丞的未来。

周敏也曾经说过，帮派里不少人怀疑过陈伟丞是刘姨的孩子，但当事人谁也没说过什么。

陈伟丞还是会来店里看看，他手上的伤好的差不多了，慢慢地，他就该回去刘姨手下那几个主要的店了，但是杨医生几乎大多数时候都和陈伟丞一起来，背着那个黑色的琴盒。

我看见陈伟丞偶尔挎着个黑色的帆布包，外面挂着黑色的写着"Practice"的徽章。

我想起我的帆布包太破了，一直都忘记换个新的了。

"小苗……这，"周敏伸手挥了挥，我看见了他手里的东西，录取通知书。

"嗯，我知道。"

"嗯？"他看起来很疑惑，"多值得庆祝啊，这不是考上了，你怎么这幅表情？"

"周敏，先前我就告诉过你，我不想去……"

"你这怎么能不去啊!伟丞，你看这孩子咋这个样子!"周敏看起来被气到了。我以为他当时有把我的话听进去。

陈伟丞走过来，杨医生坐在沙发里一边写着东西一边喝奶茶，往这边看了一眼。

"这……小苗是不喜欢这个学校吗？"

"不是，"我开始摇头，"我不喜欢学校，留在这儿给刘姨做事也不是不可以。"

陈伟丞把通知书往桌子上一拍，我吓了一跳，余光瞅见杨医生也被吓了一下，坐直了身子。

"你才多大？十七八的年龄，你不去学校，难道后半辈子就守着这个酒吧？还是跟着你刘姨去街上打拼、打架？你是敢拿刀捅人还是敢开枪啊？"陈伟丞脸色很黑，眼神锐利，几乎要把我钉死在原地。 刘姨说过的话反反复复闪过。

"那你呢？"我有点想哭，好歹陈伟丞父母尚在时是被爱着的，可我从一开始就一无所有，我不需要学校、不需要同伴，我只想要一个安定下来的地方。

"我？"疑惑在他脸上一闪而现，忽然地，他明白了我的意思。我的眼泪也流出了眼眶。"我十四岁，我幻想着十七八岁的时候可以选择音乐学院而不是父母希望的医学院，也许我们会争吵、妥协，但是，我没得选。" 杨博尧站起来，轻轻地走过来，他神情担忧。

陈伟丞把通知书狠狠甩到我身上，硬纸信封打的我的手疼。

"你可以站在这儿告诉我们你不想这样，我呢？我的未来毫无征兆的消失了。我可以倾诉、争吵、叛逆、妥协的对象，我的爸妈……他们……"他说不下去了，朝着周敏留下一句："小女孩心性，想干什么随她了。" 他也没理会杨博尧，径直跑出店子。

杨博尧走过来，拍了拍我，指着我的胳膊，"有一道划伤，不太严重，你这儿有消毒的东西吧？"我点点头，又摇摇头，"没事，我自己可以处理。"

"他的意思是，他曾经怀抱着很高的期望，所以会为梦想破灭而心碎……但心碎不会因为你不在乎而感受不到，没有谁的经历是更好过的。"杨博尧叹了口气，"你再好好想想，不管是在什么时候，上学总是一个非常可贵的机会，它不一定让你成为一个对社会有用的人，至少足够让你看清自己想要什么。"

"我去看看他。"杨博尧离开椅子，背上他的琴盒走出去。

店里剩下了我和周敏，凌晨两点半，没有一个客人，我再也忍不住抱住周敏嚎啕大哭。

我很少和刘姨以外的人聊起过我家里的事，所以他们不知道我的父亲是在帮派混战之中去世，我的母亲在独自照顾我十五年后罹患癌症不治而亡。

回去的时候，我自己一个人骑着放在店里的小自行车，去了西桥河逛了一圈，看见了远处的两道影子，那个琴盒让我认出那是陈伟丞和杨博尧。

那个神情总是忧郁模样的杨医生，和满身是血、从街口跑来而后第二天要喝全糖珍奶的陈先生，并肩坐在一起，杨医生掏出他的琴，姿态拘谨又雀跃地拉响了他的琴。

街边的树影隐去了我的身影，我看到杨医生的动作停了下来，他坐在陈伟丞左侧，拿着弓的手放下来，握住了陈伟丞的手。

两道身影重叠，或许是拥抱，也或许是亲吻。 忧郁的杨医生和奶茶要全糖的陈先生最后一起向着向阳小区的方向走。

我从口袋里掏出mp3和耳机，听了会歌，骑上车也往向阳小区那里。我讨厌这个名字，莫名其妙地。


	8. 痊愈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烬土亮起的火光迸裂，点燃了荒原。

他本来不该和杨博尧再有任何交集的，当然也没有必要。 只是最后一次拆纱布时，杨博尧没头没尾地问："你想试试我的小提琴吗？" 这是那晚几乎是不欢而散后，杨博尧再次如此"私人"地提问。

他该拒绝的，他说过，他不会再碰小提琴。

只是他张开嘴，心里涌上来的全是答应的词句，堵塞了他的嘴巴，让他几欲吐出来。

杨博尧自顾自地拉出他的琴盒，放在桌子上，"下午我不需要值班了，如果你需要我帮个忙什么的……当然你也可以现在就拿走它。" 这是个极大的诱惑。

陈伟丞觉得眼睛酸涩，一瞬间，思念、仇恨与悲伤胡乱地涌过来，淹没了他的理智。所以他既没有说话也没有拿走琴，站起来抱住了杨博尧。

"杨医生，小提琴对于小提琴家该是非常私人的东西。" 杨博尧的手轻轻地搭在陈伟丞的后背上，抚了两下，"曾经的小提琴家，现在不是了，所以，它也没那么私人了。何况琴弦是你换的。"那个怀抱收紧了些，只是杨博尧不能确定他收紧自己的双臂时陈伟丞是否做了同样的动作。

"我恐怕已经生疏了……"陈伟丞松开了手。

杨博尧无所谓地把琴盒向对面推了推，"杨医生的免费大师课，机不可失哦。"

好像那道界限从来都是可以被如此轻松地跨越，那道劈开了他童年岁月的疤痕就这么……轻而易举的，消弭。

陈伟丞摸到了那把琴，他突然想起手刃了那个杀了自己父母的男人时，那滚烫的血液，流过他的手、青涩的皮囊，他紧握着刀子，摸到了冰凉的刀刃，很快，被鲜血包裹，他摸不到那种冰凉了。新生的火光从灰暗破碎的烬土中亮起；琴弦贴着他的指尖，他的心跳、颤抖的手指，一瞬间似乎又感受到了杨博尧的心跳，于是他抬头去看对方，黑框眼镜下的眼睛微弯，只是微笑，一语不发。

烬土亮起的火光迸裂，点燃了荒原。

或许是琴属于杨博尧的缘故，他生疏地拉着那些走调的音，心脏在胸腔鼓动着，意外地，感知到对面那个人的心情。

小提琴被他同死亡联系，而他演奏时，痛苦还在，只是与此同时也伴随着解脱。

死亡、痛苦拉扯着他的心脏，撕扯着为人的良知，让他活着——行尸走肉也罢，至少怀着动力，无论好坏。 陈伟丞望着琴弦，持弓的手静止着，如果他解脱、走出过去，那他现在是谁？

他能看见小臂上的疤痕，还在隐隐作痛，支撑着这个心为身体泵送血液的，是什么？

略微冰凉的东西抚上他的手——是杨博尧的手。

"你的手还在抖，我猜和你的伤口有一部分原因。" 杨博尧比他矮一些，背后托着琴的姿势不太方便，但稍稍改善了他几乎没眼看的姿势，稳住了微微颤抖的手。

"肌肉记忆这么多年也散的差不多了，还是说……还能记起来吗？" 陈伟丞点点头，重新调整了姿势。

"干脆我站在你前面吧……你太高了，我够不到琴欸。"杨博尧笑着从他胳膊下一弯身子钻到身前，"好了，我们再来试试。" 陈伟丞的手虚虚用力跟着杨博尧的动作，那些似曾相识的曲调在他们两人的手之间涌出。

杨博尧的身子贴着他，消毒药水的味道轻盈的飘在他的鼻间，随着橙子味的洗发水味，还有身体的热意。伤口隐隐作痛，他只觉得快乐。

在那之后他和杨博尧之间默认了许多事情：一起去灼光看店，一起回家——杨博尧的家，顺便练琴，偶尔他也会陪着杨博尧去乐团看对方排练。

算得上形影不离，就好像所有不好的事情从未发生，他们只有当下，不谈过去、未来。

他喜欢杨博尧演奏的样子，不同于"杨医生"的模样，更加的富有情感、带着些攻击性，这点恐怕他本人并未意识到，就像陈伟丞难以意识到自己总是处于"望着杨博尧"的状态。

到了灼光，杨博尧修改着乐谱上的笔记，他和陈伟丞约好晚会儿去吃个日料，然后回到他家练琴。值得一提的是，由于陈伟丞常来他家练琴，他已经把不常用的客房腾了出来。

酒吧那个酒保经常开玩笑似的问他们："你们是同居了吗？三天两头看伟丞往你那跑……"

但是今天苗淼的事气坏了陈伟丞，或许是某一部分让他想起来自己的父母，杨博尧静静观察着，直到陈伟丞跑出去他才站起来。

桌子上的奶茶还剩下半杯，里面有好多珍珠。陈伟丞的全糖珍奶。

陈伟丞站在桥边的某一瞬间，他想到了自杀。

这个词在他不普通而混乱的半生里出现过不止一次，仇恨推着他远离死亡的边缘，却没教会他热爱自己的生命。

再一次地，他看着那些湍急的河水，几个路人从他身后经过，没人会注意到他。

他已经杀了那些人，他早就该结束了。 拍起的水花溅在他的鞋尖，他看见另一双脚停在旁边。

"你想听点什么吗？"杨博尧问，背着他的琴盒坐在栅栏边，两条腿越过栅栏垂下去，不断有水花触及他的鞋子、裤腿。

陈伟丞贴着他坐下，"你最喜欢的。"

杨博尧思索了一阵，拉起了琴，大约过了十几分钟，他的右肩一沉，手肘险些打到陈伟丞。对方倚着他的肩膀闭上了眼睛。

杨博尧放轻了动作，收起他的琴，望着陈伟丞的脸，好像无数次对方看着他一样，他微笑着，手指微微颤抖地抚开对方前额的碎发。

他环抱着对方，同时，水花溅湿了他的鞋子。

"杨博尧，"陈伟丞的声音很轻，吐气一样在他耳边喊着。

"嗯？"

"你会一直拉小提琴吗？"

"会的。" 杨博尧的视线越过陈伟丞的肩膀，看见了树影下的小孩，他轻轻笑起来，"只要你想听，我就会一直拉下去。"

"我想，我想。"陈伟丞重复了两遍，可现在他不快乐了，他只想哭。

泪水沾湿了杨博尧的外套。

"我永远会为你这么做。我喜欢你，丞丞。"

杨博尧不会告诉任何人他是如何得知这个称呼的，包括陈伟丞本人。

路灯下，两人的影子重叠，就像他们一直以来，不曾分开。


	9. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文章不属于我，属于每一个读完了它的人。

如初章所言，这篇文仅仅是某一天喝酒喝了太多，做了一个奇怪的梦，而后和群友聊天时无意间重新回想起这个梦。

为了写作之便，这个梦的背景被删删改改，只剩下了个人物设定。但我还是想在后记里说一说，关于杨医生、陈先生、小苗和周敏，大虎、刘姨等人，还有作者经常心态爆炸的胡言乱语。

**忧郁的杨医生**

杨医生这个角色很显然同陈先生一样，人设完全脱离了TSV二位本人的模样，除了名字，我看不出还有哪些地方相似。非要找出可作比较的参考，那么与这几位存在相似的则是我本人。多数人在写作中塑造人物形象时，要么还原，要么融入自己的一部分，很显然我是后者。

他患有长期的神经性头疼，而这种症状多半是由于作息不规律导致的，作为医生，需要十几个小时待命，以应对突发状况，可杨博尧还有他的小提琴。没有人能绝对完美的均衡自己的时间，尤其是在他希望把每一样都做到最好。（在AO3上有人问我神经性头疼是否真的可以长期服用布洛芬，为防止文章中的描写对大家造成误解，此处作简单但非专业阐述：布洛芬可作止痛之用缓解神经性头疼的症状，但长期使用布洛芬或其他任何止痛药，都会对胃部造成伤害，对肾脏、肝脏也有一定程度的损伤。如果调整作息、放松神经依然不能减缓症状，还是去医院做详细检查以进一步确定详细病因为好。）

若是小提琴仅是个爱好也就罢了，如果不是呢？如果比爱好更重要呢？ 或者换一种问法，也是一直以来我想问自己的问题，喜爱和重视的事物真的需要做出一个选择吗？我个人认为不需要，现在我也在论证这一点。

比起理解，解释显得无力、甚至会导致误解。所以杨博尧只是带着琴走出店子，跟着陈伟丞，问他想听什么曲子。心意相通的人不必解释就可以理解，他们的胸口有两颗心脏，体会得到另一人的喜怒哀乐。

**奶茶要全糖的陈先生**

陈先生是个有故事的人，抛去写作之需的艺术加工，他与杨医生不同，为了重视的事物抛弃了喜爱的，但他在乐器店重新摸到杨博尧的琴时，心底的喜爱再一次涌上来。

这种情感历久弥新，不仅意味着陈伟丞是个长情的人，同时引出许多问题。

他放弃小提琴的原因是将拉小提琴这件事联系到杀死他父母的凶手、等同于一种无情冷漠，或者说袖手旁观了父母之死的罪恶与残酷。尽管他为刘姨做事，成为一个类似打手、可能做了些更加黑暗的事情的人，但他的本质害怕成为冷血无情的人，害怕忘记自己的模样——所以他放弃小提琴的同时，怀着对小提琴的热爱不肯撒手。

陈伟丞很矛盾，而矛盾是人最显著的特点之一。

第一日苗淼见到的陈伟丞一身血，踉踉跄跄跑过来。从全知视角来看，没人能把陈伟丞和全糖奶茶联系起来，但并不是没可能，即便是穷凶极恶之人，也总会有些不为人知的柔软。 矛盾，也并非矛盾，恰是人的多面性使然。

**苗淼**

这个角色在文章中的作用又与其他的每一个都不同，她的作用主要是引起场景转换、故事情节的延伸等，除此之外，她就是我。 除却对苗淼家人和身世的描写，苗淼对文章里每一件事情的看法，提出的每一个问题，既是她所想，也是我所问。

不同于其他角色，总是需要一个前提：假设我是xxx。 苗淼拒绝了通知书，遭到了周敏、陈伟丞等人的不解；我拒绝了通知书，选择复读，遭到了父母以外所有人的反对，甚至最后父母也开始动摇。

清楚一件事的后果不会使你现在的脚步退却，所有的害怕都是因为不能看清。

苗淼拒绝了这份通知书，因为她想要的不能从中获得，千千万万的原因都可以让她拒绝，但除了她自己，谁也没办法下定决心去拒绝它，这也是周敏和陈伟丞反对她的原因。

反对是另一种声音，是另一种选择，它会启发你当前的思考。

苗淼可能会重新回到学校，也可能选择其他的路，但她一定会坚持去做自己想做的事情。 作为一个INTJ，其中一项缺点就是反权威，听起来还有点反社会的意思，尽管它们截然不同。它让我吃了不少苦头，也赢得了许多独一无二的宝藏。世界有七十亿人口，一个问题的答案千千万，做自己想做的事情，没有对错之分。

**街区生活**

文章没有过多描述所谓"Gangsters AU"的情况，仅仅是通过刘姨、大虎等人体现了街区生活的一隅。

但是它总归不需要太多戏剧化处理，没必要像电视剧里能拍上三季的剧情一样……每一个人都是独立鲜活的个体，像我们一样，可能会在周六、日早期去超市买到最新鲜的蔬菜、排队结账因为插队的事情吵起来、等到了好不容易到来的公交车却发现自己没零钱…… 篇幅不容我过多展开，但读者的想象力足以补全这个世界——它就在我们身边，那些坏的、好的，可能同时出现在一个人身上；没有真刀真枪的打斗，但也会存在不见血的勾心斗角；裙带关系、金钱利益，我们生活在另一个"街区"里，偶尔会为了那些卑劣的"规则"愤怒，现实却是你无能为力。

即使是旁观，也不能失掉良知。

人们会认为这是幼稚、过度的理想主义，尤其是成年人、我们称其为"经历过社会毒打的一批人"。杨博尧不需要提出把自己的小提琴借给陈伟丞这件事，在最后一次换纱布之后，他和陈伟丞的医患关系基本上就结束了，在凤喜路这一片街区里，杨医生等人的生活完全可以避开刘姨等人的生活，他完成了一个医生该做的任何事情，但他做的比那更多——他知晓陈伟丞的故事，作为旁观者的杨博尧走出了观众席，扶起了舞台上跌倒的演员。严融的父亲对其女儿主治医师所作所为没有使杨博尧对这样一个生活在街头的人产生距离，相反，他顺其自然踏入其中。 他看到了陈伟丞不再拿起小提琴的故事，但他不仅是一个故事的见证者，他参与了往后一段故事的书写、让陈伟丞再次拿了琴；苗淼看到了杨医生和陈先生从简单的医患关系到并肩走在河边成为挚友，她也不再草率的决定放弃未来，或许未来的路上，她也会遇见一个人，与她走过低靡，最后站在桥边，看着水花溅落在他们的鞋子上。

最开始写文的时候只是想借着这个梦里遇见的世界描写一对甜蜜的爱侣，却因为我个人的精神状况偏离了最开始的情感主题。我尝试着不让它那样低沉，却也没法控制住自己精神状态的时好时坏。

写文的时候晚上会去桥边散步，桥上有条轨道，两边的水泥路上很多行人，只有我每次在铁轨上来来回回，盯着枕木之间的空隙，和距离我二百米高度之下永不停息的河水，同时与我的恐高症抗衡。肾上腺素没法决定我要不要跳下去，但我想理解的东西跳下去并不能解决。人们应该少一些悲伤，所以我从桥上下来了。

文章到这里结束，未竟之言还有许多，但想象与思考永远没有边界，我希望它们成为这篇文章真正的结尾，我希望有人能循着那些隐秘的线索去思考、去填补这个世界框架的每一处。同时对于那些悲伤而纠结的地方我很抱歉，那并不是我想要你们看到的唯一的东西。

这篇文章不属于我，属于每一个读完了它的人。

END

由于现实中的事情，我将需要很长一段时间去处理它们，但是期间我也会继续记录下来我想到的各种点子。我们明年年中再见。


End file.
